Totentanz
by ProSanoLoqui
Summary: Es herrscht Krieg. Regulus Black, ein Todesser in den Diensten Lord Voldemorts, will aussteigen. Aber das geht nicht so leicht. Er wird mit dem Tod bestraft. Doch was ist, wenn ihm ein anderes Schicksal beschieden war? Wenn er eine zweite Chance bekommt?
1. Prolog

**Totentanz**

Disclaimer: Diese Fanfiction basiert auf den Harry Potter-Büchern, die von J.K. Rowling verfasst wurden und nur ihr gehören. Ich habe mir ihre Figuren und Schauplätze nur ausgeliehen. Ansonsten gehört die Idee zu der Fanfiction mir. Und so weiter und so fort...

Inhaltsangabe: Es herrscht Krieg. Regulus Black, ein Todesser in den Diensten Lord Voldemorts, erträgt die Grausamkeiten nicht mehr, die er anderen zufügen soll. Er will aussteigen. Aber das geht nicht so leicht. Man dient dem Dunklen Lord auf Lebenszeit - bis in den Tod. Regulus wird als Verräter eliminiert. Doch was ist, wenn ihm eigentlich ein anderes Schicksal beschieden war? Wenn er eine zweite Chance bekommt, um zu beweisen, dass er nicht der Feigling ist, für den ihn jeder hält? Die Karten werden neu gemischt. Doch wird so das Blut, das an Regulus' Händen klebt, hinweg gewaschen? Kann er jemals Frieden finden? Oder ist es bereits zu spät für ihn?

A/N: Ich hab diese Fanfiction von mir gefunden, als ich auf meinem PC ein bisschen aufgeräumt habe. Sie ist schon etwas älter (ungefähr August letzten Jahres). Ich habe sie geschrieben, nachdem ich das sechste Buch gelesen hatte und die Spekulationen über RAB aufkamen. In dieser Fanfic versteckt sich hinter diesen Initialien Regulus Black. Das ist ja auch die gängiste Theorie. Mir ging es aber nicht nur um die Auflösung des Rätsels rund um RAB, sondern es ging mir auch darum, ein Bild von dem Menschen Regulus Black zu zeichnen. Sein Verhältnis zu Sirius wird beleuchtet, sowie auch seine unerfüllte Liebe zu einer Frau, aber ich will ja nicht zu viel verraten ;) Bis jetzt liegen (außer dem Prolog) noch drei fertige Kapitel sozusagen bei mir rum, die auch immer länger werden. Das zweite Kapitel ist beispielsweise mehr als dreimal so lang wie der Prolog. Das vierte Kapitel, das auch das letzte werden sollte, hatte ich angefangen, aber ziemlich bald auch wieder aufgehört. Irgendwie kann ich mich nicht dazu aufraffen, die Fanfiction zu Ende zu bringen, obwohl ich alles schon ungefähr im Kopf habe und jetzt hoffe ich, dass die Veröffentlichung von den bisherigen Kapiteln - und hoffentlich ein paar Reviews - mich dazu motivieren können, das vierte Kapitel zu Ende zu schreiben und vielleicht auch noch einen Epilog. Also, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Mich würde interessieren, ob irgendjemandem die Idee zur Fanfiction gefällt und sie vollendet sehen möchte. In was für Abständen ich die bereits fertigen Kapitel posten werden, weiß ich nicht genau, muss ich mal sehen. Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

* * *

**  
Prolog**

„Es ist zu spät!"

Die harten Worte prallten an den steinernen Wänden des Kerkers ab, gewannen durch das Echo noch einmal an Gewicht und verstummten dann zu einem sich immer wiederholenden Flüstern im Geiste.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest..."

Zitternd fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch das dünne Haar. Er wusste, dass jemand hinter ihm stand und er wusste, wer das war – doch es war besser, sich das nicht einzugestehen, denn dann hätte er sich auch eingestehen müssen, dass er sein Leben nun verwirkt hatte.

Ein schauriges Lachen erfüllte den Raum. Kalt und erbarmungslos, so wie der Sturm, der draußen über die Ländereien hinwegfegte.

„Du weißt also nicht, wovon ich rede? Mein lieber Regulus, es dürfte uns beiden doch wohl klar sein, dass das eine Lüge ist."

Angstschweiß trat aus allen Poren an seinem Körper und benetzte seine Stirn. Schwer schluckend schloss und öffnete er seine Augen. Dann drehte er sich langsam um.

„Es war alles nur..."

„Was?"

„Es war alles nur..."

Das darauf folgende Schweigen wurde erneut durchbrochen von schallendem Gelächter.

„Ich habe alles nur für sie getan!"

Das Lachen erstarb und gefror auf den Lippen seines Gegenübers zu einem emotionslosen Abwägen der Frage, ob er darauf am besten mit Belustigung oder mit Wut reagieren sollte. Die Stimme der Gestalt in dem schwarzen Umhang hatte nun endgültig einen ernsten und bisweilen gehässigen Klang angenommen.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!"

„Das mache ich nicht!"

„Oh, auf einmal so mutig? Eigentlich sollte das eine Belohnung wert sein, aber wie das nun einmal im Leben so ist, man kann nicht alles haben. Und außerdem ist es dafür jetzt zu spät."

„Das hast du eben schon einmal gesagt."

„Ja, aber da meinte ich, dass dein sinnloses Vorhaben gescheitert ist."

„Mein – mein Vorhaben?"

„Ja, da staunst du, was? Wir haben alles genau durchschaut."

Regulus' Innere schien sich auf einmal zu verkrampfen. Sollte doch alles umsonst gewesen sein? Der Pergamentfetzen, in den sich die Finger seiner rechten Hand krallten, schien auf einmal in Flammen zu stehen. Er wusste nicht genau in welchem Zusammenhang Voldemort mit dem Geschriebenem stand, aber er würde es zu verhindern wissen, sie diesem in die Hände fallen zu lassen.

_Eine Prophezeiung,  
geschmiedet, um Anfang und Ende zu sein.  
Ein Bestreben,  
das Gift und Galle für den Strebenden allein.  
Eine Wahl,  
die über das Schicksal eines Einzelnen bestimmt.  
Ein Leben,  
das jede Hürde zur Unsterblichkeit nimmt,  
aber dabei übersieht,  
was in der Welt nun mal geschieht,  
nämlich, dass der Welten Thron  
nicht bestimmt ist für des Teufels Sohn._

_Ein Horkrux,  
Ursache all der schlimmen Taten,  
wird ihn niemals retten  
vor der Gerechtigkeit Saaten,  
die in der Erde betten,  
um zu verhindern,  
dass ein Unseliger wie er,  
um seinen eignen Schmerz zu lindern,  
die Schönheit wegfegt bis die Welt leer._

_Leer wird es sein,  
Leer ist es schon jetzt,  
Leer ist auch der Schein,  
dass ein Horkrux niemandes Seele verletzt._

„Was hast du da für einen komischen Zettel in der Hand?"

Verwirrt spürte Regulus die Blicke des anderen auf sich lasten, bevor er sich – auch, wenn sich seine Freude angesichts der derzeitigen Situation in Grenzen hielt – bewusst wurde, dass die Todesser wohl doch nicht herausgefunden hatten, was er wirklich getan hatte.

Mit einem überlegenen Grinsen auf den Lippen führte Regulus das Pergamentstück langsam zu seinem Mund, bevor er es sich zum Erstaunen des Todessers, der ihm gegenüberstand, hineinstopfte und dann gemächlich kauend verzehrte und hinunterschluckte. Der Gefolgsmann des Dunklen Lords schien auf einmal rasend vor Wut zu sein.

„Was stand da drauf? Was war das für ein Fetzen?"

Aber Regulus lächelte als Antwort darauf einfach nur, was seinen Gegenüber nur noch mehr zur Weißglut trieb.

„Verdammt, du sagst mir jetzt sofort, was das für ein Zettel war, oder -"

„Oder was? Willst du mich etwa töten? Zu schade nur, dass du das sowieso vorhattest."

Der Todesser schlug sich die Kapuze zurück und versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Konturen seines Gesichtes wirkten im dämmrigen, schwachen Kerzenlicht im Wechselspiel mit den Schatten noch gespenstiger als sonst. Wütend presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor:

„Du solltest nicht so großmäulig sein. Es gibt verschiedene Arten, jemanden sterben zu lassen. Kurz und schmerzlos oder langsam und qualvoll. Du siehst also, ich bin immer noch in der Lage, dir zu drohen."

Regulus' Miene hatte einen steinernen Ausdruck angenommen, denn nur so konnte er die überwältigende Angst verbergen, die nach seinen Gedanken griff. Er seufzte leise, ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern und starrte schließlich aus dem Kerkerfenster. Vom Sekundenlicht der Blitze erhellt, peitschte der Regen über das nasse Gras und den aufgeweichten Boden und riss der Wind die herbstlich verfärbten Blätter von den immer kahler werdenden Bäumen. Doch das Wetter, das draußen wütete, war nichts im Vergleich zu den Gefühlen, die sich in Regulus' Innenleben an die Oberfläche bahnten, gegeneinander prallten, herumwirbelten und ihn ein letztes Mal rastlos werden ließen, bevor sich allmählich aber stetig eine Ruhe über ihn senkte, von der er selber nie geglaubt hätte, sie zu besitzen.

Die Flamme der Kerze flackerte bedrohlich, doch sie hielt Stand.

Regulus' Augen suchten ihren Weg zurück zu dem Todesser.

„Ich... ich weiß, dass du mich hasst. Aber bitte mach es schnell... wenigstens Narzissa zu liebe. Ich bitte dich wirklich inständig!"

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Lucius?"

Fast zaghaft hakte Regulus nach.

„Du winselst wie ein Hund, um von mir einen Gnadentod zu bekommen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass es etwas bringt, bei mir auf die Tränendrüse zu drücken?"

„Nein, aber – aber ich weiß, dass du Narzissa liebst und ich -"

„Halt den Mund! Gar nichts weißt du..."

Betreten schwieg Regulus.

„Aber... ich will ja nicht so sein."

Ein dankbares Nicken war alles, was Regulus noch zustande brachte, aber der spöttische Unterton von Lucius war ihm nicht entgangen.

„Also – bringen wir es hinter uns?"

„Ja."

Ein letztes Mal atmete Regulus tief ein. Fahrig strich er sich ein paar Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr. Nervös biss er auf seine Unterlippe. Unruhig wanderte sein Blick an seinem Körper hinab und richtete sich dann auf seinen Gegenüber.

„Fertig?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hob Lucius Malfoy wie in Zeitlupe seinen Zauberstab. Ein Funkeln blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

„Regulus?"

„Ja?"

„Du warst schon immer ein Versager."

Ein Strahl schoss aus der Spitze des Stabes und tauchte den Raum in gleißendes grünes Licht. Nach ein paar Sekunden herrschte wieder Dunkelheit und vollkommene Stille, nur durchbrochen von dem Prasseln der schweren Regentropfen und dem Zischen der erloschenen Kerze.

Das weiße Licht strömte selbst durch Regulus' geschlossene Augenlider bis in seine Wahrnehmung. Eine Stimme wurde laut.

„Willkommen im Himmel."


	2. Glashaus

A/N: Okay, mir hat ein Review gereicht, um jetzt schon das erste Kapitel zu posten ;) Der Prolog war ja nicht so lang, vielleicht erhält man jetzt eine bessere Idee von der Geschichte (auch wenn das erste Kapitel auch noch nicht so lang ist).

**Elektra van Helsing:** Danke für dein Review :) Mich hat gefreut, dass der Prolog dir gefallen hat. Hoffentlich gefallen dir auch die folgenden Kapitel.

* * *

****

1. Kapitel: Glashaus

„Ver- verdammt, wo bin ich hier?"

Blinzelnd hob Regulus seinen schmerzenden Kopf.

„Wie gesagt, du bist im Himmel."

Verwirrt richtete Regulus sich auf, während er mit der rechten Hand seine Schläfe massierte.

„Und warum habe ich dann höllische Kopfschmerzen?"

„Weil du eigentlich nicht hier sein dürftest."

Noch verstörter sah Regulus sich um. Mit wem redete er da? Er befand sich in einem weißen Raum, in dessen Mitte nur ein einzelner Stuhl stand. Mit misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen ging Regulus zu dem Holzstuhl und setzte sich angespannt hin. Hier konnte doch etwas nicht stimmen.

„Wer sind Sie?"

Regulus erhielt keine Antwort.

„Gott?"

„Ich bin – wenn du so willst – die Stimme Gottes."

Stille trat ein. Regulus dachte angestrengt nach, über das, was mit ihm passiert war und über das, was ihm nun widerfuhr, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen keinen Reim darauf machen. Seine einzige mögliche Reaktion darauf schien zu sein, dass er sich selbst für verrückt erklärte. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er laut lachen, was jedoch durch den Widerhall in dem seltsamen Raum schon fast gespenstisch klang und so verstummte er schnell wieder. Nachdem er (wie er meinte) lange genug auf eine Gesprächsweiterführung seitens der unbekannten Stimme gewartet hatte, warf Regulus schließlich einfach einen Satz in das Schweigen, das jede Faser seines Körpers erfasst zu haben schien und die Einsamkeit mit den eigenen Gedanken nur noch unerträglicher machte.

„Ich glaube nicht an Gott."

Der Sprecher ließ sich mit seiner Reaktion Zeit.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich weiß, dass alle Phänomene, die die Muggel seit jeher nur mit der Existenz eines Gottes begründen konnten, in Wirklichkeit Geschehnisse bei den Zauberern waren, die einfach nur zu groß waren, um sie aus dem Gedächtnis aller Muggel zu tilgen."

„Glaubst du das?"

„Ja."

„Aber kann es nicht sein, dass es trotzdem einen Gott gibt?"

„Wofür? Wir Zauberer brauchen keinen, die Muggel haben einen – zumindest bilden sie es sich ein – und abgesehen davon habe ich nie irgendein Anzeichen auf das Dasein eines Gottes erkennen können. Wenn es ihn geben sollte, was macht er denn dann den lieben langen Tag? Nein, ich glaube definitiv nicht, dass es einen Gott gibt und folglich kann ich Ihnen auch nicht glauben, wenn Sie sagen, Sie seien die Stimme Gottes, da es ihn für mich nicht gibt und somit ist dieses Gespräch auch sinnlos und es wäre wohl am besten, wenn der Spuk hier bald vorbei wäre."

„Soso... _für dich_ gibt es Gott also nicht?"

„Nein."

„Aber genau da liegt doch der Fehler."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Damit sagst du doch nur aus, dass es ihn _für dich_ nicht gibt, was aber nicht ausschließt, dass es Gott für andere Menschen – Muggel wie Zauberer – gibt."

„Na ja, schon, aber..."

„Und damit stellt sich die Frage: Wenn andere an einen Gott glauben, du aber nicht, existiert Gott dann für sie und für dich nicht?"

„Ich..."

„Du musst erkennen, dass es einen Unterschied gibt zwischen der Tatsache, dass du glaubst, dass Gott existiert und der Tatsache, dass er existiert. Nur weil du nicht an ihn glaubst, heißt das nicht, dass er nicht existiert. Umgekehrt bedeutet der Glauben an etwas auch nicht, dass dieses etwas existiert. Verstehst du?"

„Ähm..."

„Aber kann man an etwas glauben, von dem man weiß, dass es existiert?"

„Ich – ich denke nicht."

„Nun, es geht schon, aber es ist ein schwächerer Glaube als der an etwas, das nicht nachweislich existiert. Denn in dem ungewissen Glauben schwingt immer Hoffnung mit, dass das, an das man glaubt, auch wirklich existiert. Außerdem ist das, das sich nirgendwo fest manifestiert, viel mehr deut- und auslegbar für viele verschiedene Arten von Menschen. Und deswegen glauben so viele verschiedene Menschen an ein und denselben Gott. Sie können ihn für sich selber anders auslegen, als es andere machen würden. Aber da nirgendwo die endgültige Wahrheit über dieses nebulöse Gebilde Gott festgehalten ist, also auch kein Beweis der Existenz, können sich die verschiedensten Menschen in ihrem Glauben an diesen Gott stärken lassen."

„Ah... alles klar."

Allmählich fing Regulus an zu schwitzen. Irgendwie war ihm das alles zu hoch und außerdem hatte er auch keine Lust, sich anzustrengen, um die Worte der körperlosen Stimme zu verstehen.

„Konntest du mir folgen?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nicht wirklich."

Die Stimme fing so plötzlich und unpassend an zu lachen, dass Regulus vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl gefallen wäre.

„Das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht. Bin wohl etwas ausgeschweift. Aber du musst mir das verzeihen, denn wenn ich unwissende Schäfchen wie dich treffe, dann muss ich einfach den Oberlehrer spielen."

„Ach, schon in Ordnung."

„Na ja, worauf ich hinauswollte: Es gibt Gott, egal, ob du mir das glaubst, aber es ist nun mal so."

Nachdenklich fuhr Regulus sich mit einer Hand durchs strähnige Haar (eine Eigenschaft, die er von seinem Bruder übernommen hatte).

„Nun, willst du denn gar nichts zu der Tatsache sagen oder fragen, dass du nun im Himmel bist?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es einen Himmel gibt."

Wieder lachte der fremde Sprecher.

„Glaubst du es wirklich nicht, oder willst du es dir einfach nur nicht eingestehen, weil du dann zugeben müsstest, dass es auch eine Hölle gibt?"

Regulus schwieg. Er wusste mittlerweile nicht mehr, was er glauben oder nicht glauben sollte.

„Nun, du fragst dich sicher, warum du im Himmel bist. Und das völlig zu Recht, völlig zu Recht. Bei den Taten, die du als Todesser vollbracht hast, hättest du eigentlich in der Hölle landen müssen. Du warst auch schon auf dem Weg dahin, als ich dich wieder herausgeholt habe. Die Kopfschmerzen waren noch ein kleines Überbleibsel, aber angesichts dessen, was dich da wirklich erwartet hätte, dürftest du mit dieser kleinen Strafe ja noch recht zufrieden sein."

Ungläubig lauschte Regulus den Worten der Stimme. Vor Anspannung konnte er nur mehr hauchen:

„Warum?"

Der Sprecher schien für einen Moment über seine Antwort nachzudenken.

„Du... du sollst eine zweite Chance erhalten."

Mehr als ein Flüstern schien Regulus' Kehle immer noch nicht zu verlassen.

„Was?"

„Du sollst eine zweite Chance bei deinem Versuch erhalten."

„Versuch?"

„Voldemort... den Horkrux zu zerstören."

„Ich soll was?"

„Du warst so kurz davor. Es darf nicht scheitern."

„Aber... woher wissen Sie... ich meine..."

„Von dem Horkrux? Das ist etwas, das ich dir nicht beantworten darf. Sagen wir mal so: Wir können den Lauf der Dinge sehen, Zukunft, Vergangenheit und natürlich die Gegenwart. Manche Dinge erfordern von uns mehr Zuwendung, andere praktisch keine. Wir beobachten, aber – wir haben noch nie in das Geschehen eingegriffen. Bis heute. Eigentlich hättest du heute nicht sterben dürfen, alles wurde durcheinander geworfen."

„Ich... ich hätte nicht sterben _dürfen_?"

„Ja. Es geht keineswegs darum, dass wir das Schicksal in die Richtung führen, in der wir es gerne haben würden. Vielmehr ist heute, wenn man so will, ein Fehler passiert und wir müssen das Schicksal wieder in die Bahn lenken, in der es sein sollte. Als hätte Voldemort geahnt, was du noch tun würdest, wenn du die nächsten zwei Tage überlebst, hat er dich umbringen lassen."

„Aber war das nicht, weil – weil ich ein Deserteur bin? Die werden immer so bestraft."

„Ja, Voldemort weiß selber nicht, welches Schnippchen er dem Schicksal fast geschlagen hätte, wenn ich nicht auf Anweisung von oben eingegriffen hätte. Wir sind immer noch am Rätseln, wie es passieren konnte, dass er diese Entscheidung getroffen hat, wo er sie ja eigentlich nicht – noch nicht – hätte treffen _dürfen_. Sehr mysteriös das Ganze. Aber wie dem auch sei, wir werden den Fehler korrigieren. Du wirst zurückgeschickt und das machen, was dir vorherbestimmt ist zu tun."

„Den Horkrux zerstören?"

„Ja."

„Aber wie?"

„Das darf ich dir nicht sagen. Aber sei gewarnt: Alleine wirst du es nicht schaffen."

„Aber... aber wen soll ich denn noch mitnehmen? Jemanden wie Aline? Sie würde doch -"

„Nein. Du darfst keine Zauberin mitnehmen, überhaupt keinen Zauberer."

„Aber wen?"

„Das darf ich dir auch nicht sagen. Im entscheidenden Moment wirst du den Richtigen finden."

„So... und wo ist der Horkrux, wie sieht er aus, wie soll ich ihn zerstören?"

„Viele Fragen auf einmal. Nun, der Horkrux befindet sich in einer Höhle an der Küste. Ich werde dir einen Portschlüssel mitgeben, damit du nicht danach suchen musst."

In dem Augenblick erschien vor Regulus' Augen wie aus dem Nichts eine kleine Dose. Überrascht stand er auf, bückte sich nach ihr und hob sie auf. Gerade wollte er sie öffnen, als ihn die Stimme zurechtwies.

„Halt! Der Portschlüssel befindet sich im Inneren der Dose. Steck die Dose so ein, damit du nicht mit ihrem Inhalt in Berührung kommst, bevor der richtige Zeitpunkt da ist."

„In Ordnung."

Fahrig ließ Regulus das kleine Behältnis in seine Hosentasche gleiten, bevor er wieder auf dem Stuhl Platz nahm.

„Der Horkrux ist ein Medaillon. Du wirst es sofort erkennen, es hat vorne das Symbol Slytherins eingraviert."

„Das reich verzierte _S_?"

„Ja."

„Gut... und wie soll ich das Medaillon zerstören?"

„Das darf ich dir auch nicht sagen."

„Ah – na gut."

„Du solltest dich trotzdem sicher fühlen, immerhin weißt du, dass das Schicksal dich lenken wird und du eigentlich nichts falsch machen kannst."

„Ich werde es also schaffen?"

Der unsichtbare Sprecher schien zu zögern.

„Nun... alles wird den Weg gehen, den es gehen muss. Von einem Misserfolg deinerseits – ich sage nicht, dass es so sein wird – könnte später der Erfolg eines anderen abhängen. Alle Geschehnisse sind so eng miteinander verkettet und verbunden, dass es schwer fällt von einer Niederlage zu sprechen, wenn daraus später ein Triumph entwächst. Möge es noch so lange dauern."

„Es kann also sein, dass ich, wenn ich es schaffe, auch weiterleben kann?"

„Gewiss. Theoretisch ist alles möglich. Du wirst nicht mit der Auflage zurückgeschickt, dass du anschließend sofort wieder hierher zurückkehren musst. Aber Gottes Wege sind unergründlich..."

Regulus zögerte.

„Werde... werde ich bei meinem nächsten Tod in die Hölle kommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es ist sehr wahrscheinlich. Tut mir leid."

„Ach, ist ja irgendwie meine eigene Schuld... und – und jetzt?"

„Schließ deine Augen."

Tief ein- und ausatmend schloss Regulus seine Augen. Nervös versuchte er sich gerade hinzusetzen.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja..."

Das war doch alles zu verrückt, wie Regulus sich eingestehen musste. So viel hatte sich an dem heutigen Tag ereignet, dass er eigentlich an seinem Verstand zweifeln musste. Vielleicht hatte er sich das alles nur selber vorgegaukelt? Vielleicht träumte er gerade nur?

„Bist du fertig?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Bist du es?"

„Ja."

„Beim Übergang von hier zurück ins Leben wirst du wahrscheinlich kurzweilig frühere Erinnerungen durchlaufen. Aber danach wirst du wieder ganz normal auf der Erde stehen, in Ordnung?"

„Ja."

Hinter Regulus' Augenlidern sprangen die Farben hin und her. Hier erschien ein grüner Klecks, dort ein gelber, da ein blauer... Das Rot, das sich durch die geschlossenen Schlitze drängte, wurde immer stärker. Um ihn herum musste es immer heller werden.

„Ich – ich kann das nicht. Bitte... ich will doch nicht. Ich habe noch nie etwas hingekriegt. Mein Bruder... der Idiot wäre besser geeignet."

Die Stimme antwortete nicht. Regulus fühlte, wie die Temperatur anstieg. Es wurde immer wärmer. Seine Haut fing an zu glühen.

„Regulus?"

„Ja?"

„Du wirst das schaffen."

Das Feuer durchdrang jede Faser seines Körpers. Plötzlich wurde er hochgerissen und dann fiel er. Er fiel und fiel – und spürte auf einmal, wie er in Wasser eintauchte. Immer tiefer sank Regulus. Die letzte Luft entwich seinen Lungen. Und dann wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

  
Kleines Preview: Im (ziemlich langen) zweiten Kapitel durchläuft Regulus größtenteils Erinnerungen. Sirius wird vorkommen, auch etwas in Bezug auf die Todesser und es wird erklärt, wer die von Regulus erwähnte Aline ist. 


	3. Liebesleid

A/N: So, hier ist das zweite Kapitel, schneller, als ich es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Na ja, bis zum nächsten wird es jetzt auf jeden Fall noch etwas dauern, da muss ich noch mal drübersehen und so, ich schätze mal, dass ich es am nächsten Wochenende posten werde. (Das kursiv Geschriebene in diesem Kapitel sind übrigens die Erinnerungen.)

**Elektra van Helsing**: Und wieder so ein nettes Review von dir :) Ich muss zugeben, dass ich selber ganz verwirrt war nach dem Gerede über Gott und so O.o Der arme Regulus. Na ja, hier ist also schon das nächste Kapitel, als Abschluss vom Pfingstwochenende sozusagen ;)

* * *

**  
2. Kapitel: Liebesleid**

„_Hey, Reggi!"_

„_Sirius, wo warst du denn so lange, Mutter ist total sauer!"_

„_Pff, als würde es mich interessieren, was die alte Schreckschraube denkt."_

_Gelangweilt pfeffert der fünfzehnjährige Sirius seine Lederjacke aufs Sofa, als er das Wohnzimmer betritt, in dem der dreizehnjährige Regulus im Sessel ein Buch über die Lehre des reinblütigen Geschlechtes liest (mit demselben Titel). Lässig lässt sein großer Bruder sich neben seiner Jacke auf die Kissen fallen._

„_Siehst ein bisschen blass aus, solltest mal mehr an die frische Luft gehen."_

„_Aber Mutter will, dass ich das in einer Woche fertig gelesen habe.", entgegnet Regulus kleinlaut._

„_Ja, ja."_

_Erst jetzt fällt die Tür ins Schloss, wie Regulus verwundert bemerkt und kurz darauf gesellt sich ein Mädchen zu ihnen. Sie nimmt neben Sirius Platz, wobei sie ihr glänzend braunes langes Haar in den Nacken wirft, Sirius ein Lächeln schenkt, das man leicht als verliebt deuten könnte und ihn dabei mit ihren dunkelblauen Augen anstrahlt._

„_Das ist Aline. Wie der Name schon sagt, hat sie was Französisches. Liebes, wer was es noch mal? Deine Mutter?"_

„_Ja. Sie ist Französin und ging in Beauxbaton zur Schule, mein Vater ist Brite und ging – wie ich jetzt – nach Hogwarts, hat sie in den Ferien in Frankreich kennen gelernt und nach der Schule ist sie dann zu ihm gezogen."_

„_Wunderbar. Das ist übrigens mein kleiner Bruder Regulus, aber ich nenne ihn nur Reggi, stimmt's?"_

„_Ja... hallo."_

_Schüchtern lässt Regulus das schwere Buch sinken und starrt die fünfzehnjährige Aline, die offensichtlich im selben Jahrgang wie Sirius ist, gegen seinen Willen fasziniert an. Ihr Lachen auf seine wortkarge Begrüßung klingt in seinen Ohren allerdings wie blanker Hohn. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt nicht hier und müsste mit ansehen, wie Sirius und sie einen innigen Kuss austauschen. Obwohl Regulus sich eingestehen muss, dass er ihr Lächeln – egal, wem es gilt – wunderschön findet._

„_Warum... warum hast du sie mitgebracht?"_

„_Warum nicht? Wegen Mum? Ach, komm, Reggi, du weißt, dass ich mich nicht nach ihrer Meinung schere. Außerdem kann sie gegen Aline nichts haben, die ist nämlich so reinblütig, wie's nur geht. Ich wollte ihr nur mal das Haus zeigen, bevor ich in zwei Wochen Geburtstag habe."_

„_Was ist denn dann?"_

„_Mein Geburtstag. Ach, Reggi, ein bisschen denken würde nicht schaden."_

_Beleidigt senkt Regulus seinen Blick. Er ist diese Behandlung von Sirius gewöhnt und er weiß, dass sein Bruder es nicht böse meint, sondern einfach so selbstbewusst, gut aussehend und begabt ist, dass er das Verhalten seines kleinen Bruders nicht verstehen kann, aber wenn Sirius mit ihm in der Gegenwart anderer Leute so spricht, dann würde Regulus ihn am liebsten anschreien, dass er aufhören soll ihn ‚Reggi' zu nennen und sich überhaupt so überlegen aufzuspielen. Doch das würde Regulus nie machen. Er ist eben doch ein Feigling._

„_SIRIUS!"_

„_Oh, das ist meine Mum. Hat wohl gemerkt, dass ich gekommen bin."_

„_Ist die immer so?"_

„_Jepp. Aber am liebsten schimpft sie über Halbblüter. Ausgeburten von Schmutz und Niedertracht, Mutanten, Missgeburten, das sind nur einige Begriffe."_

„_Schlimm... warum haust du nicht ab?"_

„_Tja, wer weiß. Bald bin ich sechzehn..."_

_Ein Grinsen breitet sich auf Sirius' Lippen aus und auch Aline schmunzelt, so als wäre ihr gerade ein Licht aufgegangen. Sirius drückt ihr noch einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er aufsteht und in Richtung Küche spaziert, aus der das Geschrei seiner Mutter nun dringt. Offensichtlich will er diese Angelegenheit dann doch nicht vor seiner neuen Freundin regeln._

_Aline seufzt und sieht sich im Raum um, bevor ihr Blick wieder auf Regulus fällt, dem abwechselnd heiß und kalt wird, während er angestrengt versucht vorzutäuschen, er wäre am Lesen. Was ist nur mit ihm los?_

„_Und, was hast du so für Hobbies?"_

„_Ähm... ich lese gern."_

„_Aha. Und weiter?"_

„_Ich – ich spiele ganz gerne Quidditch."_

„_Oh. Bist du gut?"_

„_Na ja... eher nicht."_

_Als Aline Regulus' verlegenes Lächeln erwidert, spürt er, wie sich ein Hauch von Rosa auf seinen Wangen ausbreitet. Am liebsten würde er im Erdboden versinken._

„_Und – und du? Was machst du gerne?"_

„_Na ja, ich treffe mich gerne mit Freundinnen, spiele gerne Zauberschach, lese auch gerne, spiele gerne Geige... ich bin einfach gerne kreativ."_

„_Ah..."_

_Regulus bemerkt, dass er seine Bewunderung nicht verbergen kann und versucht angestrengt, das entstandene Gespräch weiterzuführen._

„_Und, ähm... wie haben du und Sirius euch kennen gelernt?"_

_Aline lacht auf und Regulus kann seinen Blick nicht von ihren Lippen losreißen, bis er schließlich wieder zur Besinnung kommt und seine verschwitzten Hände versucht an seiner Hose abzuwischen. Mehr als ein schüchternes Stottern kann er nicht mehr zustande bringen._

„_Ich – ich hoffe... ich hoffe die Frage war nicht indiskret."_

„_Ach nein."_

_Mit einer Hand streicht Aline sich die Haare, die ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht fallen, zurück, während sie ihren Kopf auf die andere Hand stützt. Das fröhliche Funkeln in ihren Augen treibt das Blut in Regulus' Gesicht._

„_Es war... na ja, also, jeder kennt ja den Ruf von Sirius – dass er ein Weiberheld ist und so – und deswegen habe ich ihn lange Zeit abblitzen lassen, aber er hat wiederum nicht locker gelassen. Gegen Ende der Schulzeit stand wieder mal ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade an. Ich war mit ein paar Freundinnen unterwegs und im Dorf haben wir dann die Clique von Sirius getroffen, also Sirius, James, Remus und diesen... ähm, wie heißt er noch? Ach, Peter oder so, richtig? Na ja, ist ja egal, auf jeden Fall hat Sirius darauf bestanden, dass wir zusammen weiterziehen und irgendwann hat er sich dann mit mir von der Gruppe abgeseilt. Ich war natürlich schon darauf gefasst, jeden Flirtversuch von ihm zu unterbinden, aber seltsamerweise hat er mich gar nicht bedrängt. Na ja, wir hatten viel Spaß und es wurde immer dunkler und schließlich haben wir uns auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts gemacht, als es plötzlich wie aus Eimern angefangen hat zu regnen. Sommerschutt halt. Wir hatten ein bisschen was getrunken und waren wohl etwas angeheitert, ich weiß nicht mehr, auf jeden Fall haben wir dann auf der Wiese vorm See im Regen wie wild angefangen zu tanzen. Wir kamen uns immer näher und schließlich haben wir uns geküsst, was ich ja eigentlich vorher unbedingt hatte vermeiden wollen, aber dann hat Sirius mir ein paar Dinge gesagt, die ich nie vergessen werde und anschließend sind wir nackt im See baden gegangen."_

_An dieser Stelle kichert Aline ungehalten._

„_Das hat uns eine Erkältung und eine Strafarbeit eingebracht, aber ich werde diese Nacht einfach nie vergessen."_

_Für einen kurzen Moment schwelgt sie in der Erinnerung und ihr Blick verklärt sich. Dann reißt sie sich zusammen und bringt ihren Vortrag zum Ende._

„_Seitdem haben wir uns in der Schule heimlich getroffen und jetzt in den Ferien haben wir natürlich alle Zeit der Welt und niemand kann uns stören. Es ist fast perfekt."_

_Regulus ist sich nicht sicher, ob er nachhaken oder die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen soll, aber die Hoffnung, die in ihm aufwallt, und die Neugier, die ihr letzter Satz bei ihm verursacht hat, veranlassen ihn dazu, nachzufragen._

„_Fast?"_

„_Nun, es wäre wohl perfekt, wenn wir zusammenwohnen würden und superreich und unsterblich wären, aber so müssen wir uns mit ‚fast perfekt' begnügen. Wie sonst im Leben übrigens auch. Nichts ist vollkommen."_

_In dem Augenblick kommt Sirius zurück ins Wohnzimmer geschlendert und wird von Aline mit einer sanften Umarmung empfangen. Regulus' Inneres scheint sich zu verkrampfen und schnell widmet er sich wieder seinem Buch, aber trotzdem kann er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Ohren nicht von den beiden lenken._

„_Und, wie ist es gelaufen?"_

„_Meine Mum hat einen Anfall bekommen, wie immer, und hat mich als Schande für ihr Blut bezeichnet. Die braucht wohl noch etwas Zeit, um sich wenigstens halbwegs zu beruhigen. Komm, gehen wir hoch in mein Zimmer, da sind wir ungestört. Außerdem wollte ich dir doch noch etwas zeigen."_

_Das heisere Lachen, das nun folgt, gefällt Regulus gar nicht, aber er lässt sich nichts anmerken. Aline hingegen scheint sich eher spielerisch über Sirius' letzten Kommentar auszulassen._

„_Sirius?"_

„_Ja?"_

„_Du bist der größte Idiot aller Zeiten."_

_Beide lachen und als sie den Raum verlassen, hat Sirius bereits seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen. Regulus merkt nicht, dass seine Hände vor Wut zittern._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„_Du benutzt sie doch nur!"_

_Regulus Stimme überschlägt sich vor Zorn._

„_Hey, jetzt komm mal runter!"_

_Auch Sirius hat sich nun gereizt erhoben._

„_Ich benutze sie nicht, ist das klar?"_

„_Natürlich tust du das! Sie ist nur eine deiner Schlampen!"_

„_Nimm das zurück!"_

„_Warum sollte ich? Ist doch die Wahrheit!"_

„_Ich liebe sie, okay?"_

„_Ja, genau wie deine fünfzig anderen!"_

_- Klatsch - _

_Regulus' linke Wange brennt an der Stelle, an der Sirius ihn mit seiner nun zitternden rechten Hand geohrfeigt hat. Wie betäubt tastet Regulus nach dem Abdruck auf seiner Wange und blickt seinem älteren Bruder in die Augen. Er hat ihn noch nie geschlagen._

„_Sie liebt mich und ich liebe sie, okay? Nur weil du auf sie stehst, sie dich aber nicht beachtet, weil du ein Versager, ein Mitläufer und bald wahrscheinlich auch ein Todesser bist, brauchst du hier keinen Eifersuchtsanfall zu kriegen. Kapier's endlich und hör auf, sie immer so lüstern anzugaffen. Oder hast du gemeint, ich merke das nicht?"_

_Die beiden Brüder starren sich wortlos an und Regulus weiß nicht, dass das sein letztes Gespräch mit Sirius sein wird. Am nächsten Morgen wird seine Mutter einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, wenn sie in Sirius' Zimmer nur das zerwühlte Bett und die zur Seite gerissenen Vorhänge, die in der frischen Morgenluft, die durchs sperrangelweit geöffnete Fenster strömt, wehen, vorfinden wird. Doch in diesem Moment steigen Regulus nur Tränen in die Augen, während sein Bruder fluchtartig das Zimmer verlässt._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_  
_

_Dunkle Wolken, die in einen noch schwärzeren Nachthimmel übergehen, verdecken jeden Blick auf die funkelnden Sterne. Die Luft ist klar und kalt. Regulus zittert. Aber nicht nur wegen der beinahe unerträglichen Kälte, sondern auch, weil er Angst hat. Und gleichzeitig fühlt er sich bestärkt, stolz, weil er etwas tut, das bei seinen Eltern auf großen Wohlgefallen stößt. Wie haben sie ihn gelobt, als sie davon erfahren haben..._

_Regulus wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die schneidende Stimme des Dunklen Lords, die sowohl beruhigend als auch bedrohlich und noch kälter als die Nacht wirkt, sich erhebt._

„_Meine getreuen Todesser! Heute haben wir uns versammelt, um ein weiteres Mitglied in unsere Mitte zu schließen. Der hier anwesende Regulus Arcturus Black aus einer der reinblütigsten Familien, die wir heute noch zu uns zählen können, hat sich entschlossen, sein Leben in meinen Dienst und somit auf die Seite der stärksten Macht zu stellen. Wie ich ihm bereits erklärt habe und wie ich ihm gerne noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rufe, werden große Leistungen großzügig belohnt, während Fehler und Vergehen folglich sehr schwer bestraft werden. Hast du das verstanden?"_

_Lord Voldemorts Augen verengen sich zu noch kleineren Schlitzen und prüfend mustert er Regulus, der in der Mitte eines Kreises aus Todessern steht und immer noch zitternd darauf wartet, das dunkle Mal eingebrannt zu bekommen. Nach ein paar Sekunden verändert sich Voldemorts Gesichtsausdruck. Er scheint nicht beeindruckt von Regulus' etwas schwächlichem Erscheinungsbild, aber auch nicht enttäuscht. Je mehr Anhänger, desto besser. Vor allem, wenn sie aus so hochkarätigen Reinblüterfamilien stammen wie Regulus._

„_Sprich mir nach!"_

_Regulus nickt zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hat._

„_Ich verpflichte mich dem Dunklen Lord auf Lebenszeit."_

„_Ich... ich verpflichte mich dem, äh, Dunklen Lord auf Lebenszeit."_

_Trotz der klirrenden Kälte fängt Regulus an zu schwitzen. Bei seinem Gestotter hat Voldemort nur – beinahe spöttisch – eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, aber nichts gesagt._

„_Mit meinem eigenen Blut will ich ihm dienen."_

„_Mit meinem eigenen Blut will... will ich ihm dienen."_

_Bei diesen Worten zückt Voldemort ein silbernes Messer, greift nach Regulus' rechter Hand, die immer stärker zittert, und ritzt sie an. Mehrere dunkelrote Tropfen Blut fallen schwer zur Erde nieder._

„_Bis in den Tod."_

„_B- Bis..."_

_Regulus' Stimme versagt. Der Anblick der Wunde an seiner Hand verursacht Übelkeit bei ihm. Er schluckt schwer und wischt sich mit dem Ärmelsaum des schwarzen Kapuzenumhangs den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn. Nicht schon wieder. Nicht schon wieder versagen. Voldemort fängt belustigt an zu lachen. Das Lachen klingt allerdings so abartig und zweckentfremdet, dass ein Schauer durch die Reihen der Todesser läuft. Regulus fühlt sich so beschämt wie noch nie. Sogar der Dunkle Lord persönlich lacht ihn aus... Wütend stellt er sich gerade hin, richtet seinen Blick aus und sagt mit fester und lauter Stimme:_

„_Bis in den Tod!"_

_Voldemort verstummt. Noch einmal mustert er den nun entschlossen aussehenden jungen Mann. Vielleicht ist er ja doch nicht so ein Nichtsnutz, wie es zuerst den Anschein hatte. Wind kommt auf und umweht Regulus. Sein Atem gefriert vor ihm und verflüchtigt sich dann wieder. Wenn man doch nur die Sterne sehen könnte..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_  
_

_Aline und Regulus sitzen auf einer Parkbank und beobachten ein paar kleine Kinder beim Spielen. Tauben fliegen aufgeschreckt hoch. Die Sonne scheint hell, es ist ein warmer Frühlingstag. Blütenblätter segeln sanft von den Bäumen, Blumen entfalten ihre Farbenpracht und der letzte Tautropfen perlt von einem sattgrünen Blatt. Sie haben sich zufälligerweise gerade getroffen, es ist ihre erste Begegnung, seit Sirius mit Aline vor drei Jahren Schluss gemacht hat. Aline blinzelt, als die Sonnenstrahlen durch das Blätterdach des Baumes brechen, der neben der Parkbank steht und ihnen bis gerade eben noch Schatten gespendet hatte. Ohne Regulus anzuschauen, fragt sie ihn – sichtlich bemüht, uninteressiert zu klingen – :_

„_Wie geht es ihm?"_

„_Hhm? Oh, es geht ihm so weit ganz gut... so viel ich weiß."_

„_Seht ihr euch etwa nicht oft?"_

„_Um ehrlich zu sein, nein. Seit er, ähm, von zu Hause abgehauen ist, ist unser Kontakt... na ja, abgebrochen. Ich habe ihn zwar noch aus der Ferne in der Schule gesehen, aber nie wieder direkt gesprochen."_

„_Hat er... ich meine, wie viele Freundinnen hat er nach mir gehabt?"_

_Regulus merkt nun deutlich, dass es ihr nicht egal ist, obwohl sie versucht, das vorzutäuschen._

„_Ich weiß nicht genau... nach dem, was ich mitbekommen habe, hatte er nur noch einzelne Bekanntschaften und keine richtigen Beziehungen."_

„_Aha."_

„_Ja."_

_Beide schweigen und lassen die idyllische Atmosphäre auf sich wirken. Wieder ist es Aline, die die Stille bricht._

„_Ich habe Gerüchte gehört..."_

„_Was – was denn für Gerüchte?"_

„_Du sollst ein Todesser sein."_

_Zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie sich unterhalten, sieht sie ihn geradewegs an._

„_Das stimmt doch nicht, oder?"_

„_Na ja, man... man sollte auf zukunftsorientierte Projekte setzen, verstehst du?"_

„_Nein, das verstehe ich nicht."_

„_Nun, ähm... also... schönes Wetter heute, nicht wahr?"_

_Aline fängt an zu lachen und Regulus ist froh, da er ihr Lachen am meisten an ihr mag. Allerdings scheint sie nicht mehr sehr viel zu lächeln, seit Regulus sie beim letzten Mal gesehen hat. Und alles, was Regulus weiterhin zustande bringt, wenn er mit ihr zusammen ist, ist ein schüchternes Grinsen._

„_Ja, das Wetter ist heute wirklich traumhaft..."_

_Wieder herrscht für eine Zeit lang Schweigen. Regulus rückt etwas näher zu Aline hin und legt seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Sie lässt ihn gewähren, wahrscheinlich nicht wissend, wie viel Überwindung ihn das gekostet hat. Zentimeter um Zentimeter arbeitet Regulus sich vor, bis sie schließlich ganz nah Seite an Seite sitzen. Sein Atem klingt in seinen Ohren schrecklich laut und sein Herz pocht schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, als wollte es aus seinem engen angestammten Platz hinausspringen. Nachdenklich fährt er sich mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe. Soll er es wagen? Immerhin hat sie bis jetzt nicht abgeblockt, also..._

„_Aline?"_

_Sie wendet ihm ihr Gesicht zu und blickt ihm erwartungsvoll in die Augen._

„_Ja?"_

_Regulus fährt sich mit seiner rechten Hand durchs strähnige Haar, so wie sein Bruder es auch so oft tut, hebt mit seinem Zeigefinger ihr Kinn etwas an, schließt seine Augen und neigt sich dann nach vorne, bis sich ihre Lippen berühren. Der Kuss ist lange und intensiv und Regulus ist versucht, seine freie Hand ihren Hals abwärts wandern zu lassen, als Alines Widerstand erwacht, sie sich plötzlich von ihm löst und von ihm wegrückt. Betreten starrt sie auf den Boden und fährt mit ihren Fingern sanft über ihren Mund, als würde sie nachdenken, während Regulus einfach nur wie paralysiert dasitzt und unfähig ist einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Was ist das denn gerade gewesen? Mit Ablehnung hätte Regulus zwar gerechnet, aber nicht an diesem fortgeschrittenem Punkt. Peinlich berührt setzt er sich wieder gerade hin, als Aline sich auf einmal zu ihm umdreht._

„_Ich... es tut mir so leid, Regulus."_

_Eigentlich sollte er ja erfreut sein, dass sie ihn bei seinem Namen genannt hat, aber Regulus fühlt sich nur, als hätte man ihn gerade einen Abgrund hinab gestoßen und er würde ins Schwarze fallen und fallen, ohne Boden in Sicht. Er will jetzt selbstbewusst wirken, so als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen, aber er muss sich räuspern, um wenigstens ein krächzendes Flüstern aus seiner Kehle herauszubekommen._

„_Warum?"_

„_Weil ich..."_

_Weder Aline noch Regulus unterbrechen den Blickkontakt. Es ist, als wären sie festgefroren und könnten nirgendwo anders hinsehen, ohne diese eine Chance auf eine Aussprache zu verbauen._

„_Ich..."_

_Offensichtlich fällt es ihr schwer, auszusprechen, was ihr auf der Zunge brennt, was in Regulus einen schrecklichen Verdacht aufkommen lässt, den er aber so gut es geht herunterschluckt. Sie wird doch nicht etwa sagen, dass..._

„_Ich liebe ihn, Regulus. Immer noch und für immer."_

_Es sind nicht allzu sehr die Worte, die ihn verletzen, nein, es ist dieser traurige und mitleidvolle Ausdruck in ihren Augen, den er nicht ertragen kann. Dieser Ausdruck in den Augen, die sich langsam mit Tränen gefüllt haben, ist so schmerzhaft, dass Regulus für einen Moment glaubt, es würde ihm das Herz zerreißen. Wie betäubt starrt Regulus die Kinder an, die fröhlich lachend auf einem Bein über die Wiese hopsen. Ein Schluchzen ist von Aline zu hören._

„_Es... es tut mir so unendlich leid. Du bist so ein netter Mensch und ich will dir nicht wehtun... ich – ich fühlte mich total überrumpelt, als du eben zu mir gerückt bist und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, weil ich dich doch auch mag. Ich – ach, Reggi..."_

_Der flehende Ton entgeht Regulus nicht, aber er fühlt sich nicht berührt davon. Eigentlich müsste er wütend sein. Schon allein für die Tatsache, dass sie diesen verhassten Spitznamen benutzt hat, sollte er sie anschreien, er sollte ihr sagen, dass sie ihm wehgetan hat, egal, ob sie es wollte oder nicht, dass er bei ihr so langsam und behutsam vorgegangen ist, dass man sich davon schwerlich überrumpelt gefühlt haben konnte und dass er ein Todesser ist, ganz einfach sollte er ihr das ins Gesicht sagen, ohne plump abzulenken oder Smalltalk zu betreiben. Aber er kann es nicht. Und Regulus spürt auch keine Wut. Er verspürt seinem Bruder gegenüber keinen Zorn, obwohl er dazu allen Grund hätte, immerhin hatte der mit Aline Schluss gemacht, Gott weiß warum, aber Regulus fühlt gar nichts. Sein ganzer Körper ist wie taub._

„_Regulus?"_

_Verunsichert wischt Aline sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Die Tatsache, dass er keine Reaktion zeigt, beunruhigt sie._

„_Ach, ist schon in Ordnung."_

_Verwundert blickt Aline ihn an. Da kann doch etwas nicht stimmen! Sollte das etwas mit dieser Todessergeschichte zu tun haben? Man hat ja bereits genug darüber in den Nachrichten gehört, um zu wissen, dass es sich um eine höchst dubiose Vereinigung handelt, zusammen getrieben unter einem Fanatiker und ungleich in der Brutalität ihrer Vorgehensweise. Aline hatte sich bis jetzt nicht vorstellen können, dass der kleine, ruhige, schüchterne Regulus Mitglied in solch einer ... Sekte sein konnte, aber nun..._

„_Regulus?"_

„_Ja?"_

„_Willst du mir etwas versprechen?"_

„_Ich – ich weiß nicht."_

„_Versprichst du mir etwas oder nicht?" Und nachdem Regulus sie unschlüssig anstarrt: „Bitte!"_

„_O- okay. Worum geht's denn?"_

„_Versprich mir, dass du versuchen wirst, aus dieser Gruppe rauszukommen."_

„_Gruppe?"_

„_Diese verdammten Todesser!"_

„_Oh... ich... ich weiß nicht... wie? Ich meine..."_

„_Egal! Versprich es mir einfach!"_

„_Ich – ich verspreche es dir."_

_Verwundert sieht Regulus, wie Aline aufsteht und auf ihn zugeht. Was hatte er ihr da gerade zugesichert? Als Aline vor ihm steht, schenkt sie ihm einen letzten mitleidsvollen Blick, haucht ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, wobei ihre Lippen ihn kaum berühren, und verabschiedet sich dann mit einem Handwink. Regulus blickt ihr hinterher und fragt sich, ob er sie jemals wieder sehen wird._

_Ein Vogel landet auf einem Zweig des Baumes neben der Bank und fängt an zu zwitschern. Langsam erhebt Regulus sich und schlendert zum Baumstamm hin, dort, wo noch Schatten ist. Er hat lange genug in der Sonne gesessen._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_  
_

Der Wirbel aus Farben legte sich langsam. Regulus' Augenlider schoben sich auseinander, er blinzelte und richtete sich schwerfällig auf. Sein Schädel brummte. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Die ganze Welt um ihn herum drehte sich. Ein verschwommenes Grau in Grau war alles, was er ausmachen konnte. Stöhnend griff er sich an die Stirn und rieb sich die Augen. Langsam aber sicher klärte sich das Bild vor ihm und nahm Konturen an. Auch das Schwirren in seinem Kopf ließ allmählich nach. Verwundert tastete Regulus über die Decke, auf der er saß. Wo war er hier? Noch etwas verwirrt sah er sich um. Das hier war eindeutig sein Zimmer in seinem Elternhaus. Er saß auf seinem Bett. Die Vorhänge von seinen Fenstern waren zugezogen, sodass nur durch den Spaltbreit, den die Tür geöffnet war, ein Strahl Licht in den Raum fiel. In der Helligkeit, die sich scharf vom dunklen Parkettboden abhob, konnte man die kleinen Staubflocken durch die Luft wirbeln sehen. Regulus wunderte sich über den Ort, an den er zurückgeschickt worden war. Oder hatte er das alles vielleicht doch nur geträumt? Wie von einer fremden Macht geleitet, steckte er seine Hand in seine Hosentasche und zuckte zusammen. Seine Finger waren auf eine Dose gestoßen. Also doch! Die körperlose Stimme, mit der er sich im weißen Zimmer unterhalten hatte, sprach so plötzlich zu ihm, dass Regulus unwillkürlich zusammenfuhr. Allerdings klang sie diesmal fern und hallte so, als ob der Sprecher in einer Schlucht stünde und ihm von unten etwas zurufen würde.

„Alle denken, dass du tot bist. Du musst dich in Acht nehmen. Zeig dich nicht jedem, am besten so wenig Menschen, wie möglich, denn du könntest Aufsehen erregen und den Plan gefährden."

„Wann soll ich zum Horkrux aufbrechen?"

„Du wirst wissen, wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist. Jetzt steh auf und geh die Treppe runter. Dort wirst du die erste Antwort finden, die du von mir nicht bekommen konntest."

Dann herrschte Stille. Regulus lauschte, ob noch etwas kommen würde, aber anscheinend hatte die Stimme alles gesagt. Er seufzte, stand langsam auf und ging zur Zimmertür, welche er, ohne sie kaum zu berühren, öffnete. Licht flutete ihm entgegen.


	4. Farbspiel

A/N: Meine Güte, es ist schon Ewigkeiten her, dass ich hier auf der Website war und noch länger, dass ich an diese Geschichte gedacht habe. Ich hatte sie vollkommen vergessen, wobei dieses Kapitel hier bereits fertig in den Unweiten meines PC's versteckt lag. Gerade beim Durchforsten bin ich wieder darauf gestoßen und hab mir gedacht "Pff, wenn das überhaupt noch einer liest, aber ist ja egal, ich kann's ja trotzdem hochladen". Also, falls irgendjemand das lesen will, viel Spaß :) Vielleicht kann ich mich ja noch dazu aufraffen, das begonnene vierte Kapitel zu Ende zu schreiben, wo ich ja weiß, wie es ausgehen soll. Mal sehen :)

**Elektra van Helsing**: Auch, wenn's schon lange her ist, möchte ich mich noch für dein Review für mein letztes Kapitel bedanken ;) Und wegen dem Streit von Sirius und Regulus: Ja, sie haben sich nicht nur wegen einer Frau zerstritten, das hat noch ganz andere Motive. Für Sirius repräsentiert Regulus auch das Elternhaus und somit alles, was er hasst, Opportunismus und Feigheit und Regulus kann nicht verstehen, warum Sirius nicht weiß, was gut für ihn ist, warum er sich gegen seine Eltern stellt, überhaupt alles. Das sind unüberwindbare Konflikte, hoffnungslos, die beiden hätten sich auch miteinander überworfen, wenn Aline nicht gewesen wäre. An ihr wird die gestörte Beziehung der beiden sozusagen nur noch einmal deutlich gemacht.

* * *

**  
3. Kapitel: Farbspiel**

Die Holzdielen knarrten unter Regulus' Füßen, als er hinaus auf den erleuchteten Flur trat. Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand seine Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte. Nachdem er sich dessen vergewissert hatte, setzte er auf Zehenspitzen seinen Weg fort, bis er schließlich an der Treppe angekommen war. Noch einmal hielt Regulus inne und lauschte. Nichts. Beruhigt umfasste seine rechte Hand das Treppengeländer, von dem bereits der Lack abblätterte und dessen Holz bereits verblich, während er behutsam einen Fuß auf der obersten Stufe platzierte. Noch ein Schritt, noch einer – die dritte Treppenstufe überging er, da sie einen unnatürlichen Hang zu lautem Knarren hatte –, noch ein Schritt... mittlerweile war Regulus bei der Mitte der Treppe angelangt. Ein weiteres Mal ruhte er in seiner Bewegung, aber wieder drang nur das Geräusch des Windes, der um das Haus pfiff, an seine Ohren. Unvorsichtiger werdend, zuckte Regulus ob seiner lächerlichen Achtsamkeit mit den Schultern und nahm mehrere Treppenstufen auf einmal.

„Es ist sowieso niemand da.", murmelte er vor sich hin, doch im nächsten Moment musste er feststellen, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Wie aus dem Nichts kam plötzlich ein Hauself herbeigeflitzt, als Regulus am Fuß der Treppe angelangt war. Vor Schreck zuckte er zurück, bis er den Hauself erkannte.

„Kreacher!"

Misstrauisch musterte der Hauself ihn.

„Kreacher dachte, der edle Sohn der Herrin sei tot..."

„Ah, ja, das, ähm -"

Ein fast freudiger Ausdruck breitete sich auf Kreachers Gesicht aus.

„Aber der edle Sohn der Herrin lebt! Wie sehr das die Herrin freuen wird! Kreacher muss es ihr sofort -"

„NEIN!"

Geschockt von dem harten Ton, den der edle Sohn seiner Herrin angeschlagen hatte, erstarrte Kreacher, der bereits zu seiner heißgeliebten Herrin hatte eilen wollen. Der Hauself beäugte den jungen Mann nun wieder misstrauisch.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil, äh..."

Händeringend suchte Regulus nach einer Ausrede, aber es wollte ihm keine einfallen, weswegen er auf das letzte Mittel zurückgriff, das ihm noch blieb.

„Weil ich es dir befehle!"

Missmutig, aber dennoch ehrerbietig verbeugte sich Kreacher.

„Wenn der Herr es so wünscht..."

„Der Herr wünscht es so!"

Unschlüssig starrte Regulus auf den Hauself hinunter. Was sollte er mit ihm machen? Sollte er ihm einfach befehlen zu verschwinden? Oder aber... Eine Idee entstand so urplötzlich in seinen Gedanken, dass Regulus erst einmal nachdenklich seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte und sie überdachte. Er sollte nicht alleine zu der Höhle aufbrechen, aber er durfte auch keinen Zauberer mitnehmen... vielleicht war Kreacher die Lösung!

„Kreacher?"

„Ja?"

Kreachers Tonfall hatte einen schleimigen Unterton angenommen, wohl, um seine Unterwürfigkeit zu signalisieren und sein zuerst vorherrschendes Misstrauen wieder gutzumachen.

„Ich werde mich gleich auf einen kleinen Ausflug begeben und ich will, dass du mich begleitest."

„Oh, Kreacher fühlt sich sehr geehrt durch das Vertrauen des Herrn..."

„Ja, schon gut."

„Darf Kreacher erfragen, wohin die Reise geht?"

„Nein, darf er nicht."

Mit einem etwas verwirrten und wütenden Ausdruck in den kleinen Augen starrte der Hauself Regulus an. Wahrscheinlich wäre er am liebsten zu seiner liebsten Herrin, der Mutter von Regulus und Sirius, gelaufen, aber Regulus' Befehl zwang ihn, an seiner Stelle zu verharren, was ihn wohl etwas verärgerte. Bei dem Anblick des nicht überschwänglich gestimmten Kreacher, seufzte Regulus.

„Also gut, wir werden uns zu einer Höhle begeben."

„Und wo ist diese Höhle?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Aber wie -"

„Ich habe einen Portschlüssel und mehr werde ich dazu nicht sagen, verstanden?"

„Ja, natürlich, wie der Herr wünscht."

Noch einmal vollführte der kleine Hauself eine untertänige Verbeugung.

„Und wann werden wir uns auf die Reise begeben?"

„Na ja, es ist ja eigentlich keine Reise, also... ach, ich weiß es nicht."

Nervös fuhr Regulus sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann er denn nun aufbrechen sollte, geschweige denn, wie er diesen Horkrux überhaupt vernichten sollte. Alles schien so unwirklich und aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Nichts schien mehr in seinen gewohnten Bahnen zu verkehren.

Ein plötzliches Geräusch aus einem der angrenzenden Räume (wohl aus der Küche) ließ Regulus zurückschrecken. Es hatte sich angehört wie ein Scheppern oder ein Rumpeln. Verwundert zog Regulus eine Augenbraue hoch. Was war das gewesen? Einen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen legend, deutete er Kreacher, sich still zu verhalten, während er ihm mit einem Handwink signalisierte, sich vorsichtig ins Wohnzimmer zu begeben, um aus der Helligkeit und der Penetranz der offenen und großen Eingangshalle herauszukommen. Artig folgte der Hauself Regulus sodann, als dieser sich auf Zehenspitzen in das dunkle Wohnzimmer schlich. Nachdem sie beide darin verschwunden waren, schloss Regulus so leise wie möglich die Tür und atmete anschließend erst einmal auf. Sie waren zwar nicht direkt in Gefahr gewesen entdeckt zu werden, aber trotzdem fühlte Regulus sich, seit er wieder „zurückgekehrt" war, seltsam beobachtet und eingeengt. Es war ein fast schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seiner Brust und er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, woher es stammte.

„Will der Herr nicht das Licht anmachen?", flüsterte Kreacher, der – Regulus dankte Gott – wohl schnell kapiert hatte, dass der jüngste Sohn der Blacks nicht angetroffen werden wollte.

„Nein.", murmelte Regulus zurück. Er wollte es nicht riskieren, dass man von draußen einen Lichtstrahl durch den Türschlitz am unteren Türende hindurch registrieren konnte. Die unglaubliche Schwärze, von der er nun umfangen war, übte etwas fast Beruhigendes auf Regulus aus. Sie verschluckte ihn, ließ ihn verschwinden von der Bildfläche, ihn und seine Unfähigkeiten, seine Patzer und Fehler, sie ließ ihn einfach er selbst sein, ohne sich verstecken zu müssen, weil sie ihn bereits verbarg.

Wie als wäre es ihm gerade in den Sinn gekommen, dachte Regulus an seinen Bruder Sirius. Sirius, mit dem er sich oft gestritten hatte, Sirius, der Frauenheld, Sirius, der Tolle, Sirius, den er trotzdem in dem großen leeren Haus vermisst hatte und Sirius, mit dem er am liebsten wenigstens noch ein einziges Mal gesprochen hätte. Regulus schluckte schwer, bevor er sich dazu durchrang, eine Frage an die Dunkelheit zu stellen.

„Was... weißt du, was Sirius im Moment macht? Wie es ihm geht?"

Angestrengt lauschte er, aber er musste nicht lange warten, denn postwendend antwortete ihm Kreachers leicht krächzende Stimme.

„Kreacher weiß nicht viel von diesem unwürdigen _Familienmitglied_ und er will auch nichts von diesem Blutsverräter wissen!"

„Bitte, Kreacher, irgendetwas..."

„Er ist eine Schande für sein Blut!"

„Ja, aber..."

„Fährt auf seinem tollen Motorrad herum, ist befreundet mit Schlammblütern, mit den Potters, ist wieder mit diesem widerwärtigen französischen Weib zusammen und kämpft gegen den großen verehrenswerten Dunklen Lord! Eine Schande!"

Regulus schwieg.

_...ist befreundet mit Schlammblütern, mit den Potters..._

Er erinnerte sich an sie. Die Frau war tatsächlich eine Schlammblüterin, während ihr Mann, James, ein Reinblüter war. Regulus kannte den Mann, er war schon immer Sirius' bester Freund und früher ein- oder zweimal auch bei ihnen zu Besuch gewesen. Kreacher schnaubte aufgeregt und Regulus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Warum musste sein Bruder sich auch auf die Seite der Schwächeren stellen? Warum konnte er nicht sehen, dass die Methoden des Dunklen Lords, wenn auch manchmal etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, auf lange Sicht hin die besseren waren?

_...ist wieder mit diesem widerwärtigen französischen Weib zusammen..._

Regulus hatte die Worte zwar gehört, aber erst jetzt, als sie ihm noch einmal durch den Kopf gingen, erfasste er auf einmal ihre Bedeutung. Vor Schreck schnappte er nach Luft, was auch Kreacher nicht entging.

„Edler Herr?"

„Du hast etwas von einer Französin gesagt -"

„Ja -"

„Heißt sie Aline?"

„Mit so etwas beschäftigt sich Kreacher nicht."

Scharf sog Regulus die Luft durch seine Zähne ein. Er war wütend. Wie konnte sie...? Wie konnte sein Bruder...? Er musste etwas tun. Sein Auftrag und alles, was damit verbunden war, schienen wie weggeblasen. In Regulus' Kopf herrschte nur noch ein Gedanke: Er musste wissen, ob Aline wieder mit Sirius zusammen war. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

„Weißt du, wo er wohnt?"

„Kreacher weiß es, aber er wundert -"

„Wo? Wo lebt er?"

„Wenn der Herr will, kann Kreacher mit ihm dorthin apparieren, aber..."

„Der Herr will!"

Ein Grummeln seitens des Hauselfen machte deutlich, was er von der Idee hielt, sich in die Nähe des Blutverräters zu begeben, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun, also fügte Kreacher sich missmutig in sein Schicksal, heftig fluchend und schimpfend, bis er schließlich von Regulus zurechtgewiesen wurde.

Bis auf das Äußerste angespannt umfasste Regulus den Hauself am Arm. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken, als daran, wie Sirius und Aline sich bei allen möglichen Gelegenheiten geküsst hatten, immer im Visier von ihm. Er hatte seinen Schmerz stillschweigend heruntergeschluckt... und dann hatte er ihr auch noch versprochen, bei den Todessern auszusteigen, was schlussendlich zu seinem Tod geführt hatte. Regulus wusste nicht, was er bei Sirius' Wohnung wollte, er wusste nur, dass er am ganzen Körper bebte und seinen Zorn nur mit Mühe im Zaum halten konnte. Er hatte sich geändert. Er war nicht mehr wie früher. Er konnte seine Wut und seinen Schmerz nicht mehr stillschweigend ertragen. Er war nun ein Todesser. Ein wieder auferstandener Todesser.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen kämpften sich durch die sturmgraue Wolkendecke, die wie der Vorbote einer anstehenden stürmischen Nacht am Abendhimmel thronte. Ein unruhiger Wind ging umher und wirbelte das Laub durcheinander, das am Straßenrand lag, ließ es ein letztes Mal tanzen im rötlichen Schein und zum Klang der Ruhe, die vom leisen Pfeifen der sich reibenden Luft unterlegt wurde.

Etwas fröstelnd schlug Regulus den Kragen seines Mantels hoch, während er vorsichtig um eine Hausecke schielte. Er kam sich vor wie ein Spion, als er so gegen die Fassade eines Familienhauses lehnte und immer mal wieder einen Blick um die Ecken warf, um ja sicherzugehen, dass niemand ihn dabei entdeckte, wie er das gegenüberliegende Haus beobachtete. Das Haus von Sirius und Aline. Regulus konnte es immer noch nicht glauben... und er würde es auch nicht, zumindest so lange, bis er es mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte!

Kreacher verhielt sich an seiner Seite dankenswert leise, obwohl er ab und zu ein unverständliches Grummeln verlauten ließ, aber Regulus hatte natürlich weder Zeit noch Lust, sich um die Belange eines niederen Hauselfen zu kümmern, also ignorierte er den stummen Protest seines Dieners einfach.

Unruhig rieb Regulus seine Hände, als wieder einmal ein unerbitterter Windstoß über sie hinwegfegte. Mit der zunehmend sinkenden Temperatur schien auch er allmählich abzukühlen. Die Wut des ersten Moments war verraucht und zurückgeblieben war nur eine Leere, eine innerliche Leere, die ihn aufzufressen schien und zugleich vertraut war. Wann hatte er sie schon einmal gespürt? Ach ja, nachdem Aline ihn von sich gestoßen hatte... Er fühlte sich nun genauso taub, genauso verlassen und allein, wie in diesem Augenblick vor noch nicht einmal einem Jahr.

Langsam fuhr Regulus sich mit einer Hand durch das dünne Haar und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Obwohl, Kreacher mangelte es so sehr an ausreichendem Einfühlungsvermögen, dass er den Gefühlszustand seines Herrn gewiss mit einem Schulterzucken zur Kenntnis genommen hätte.

Der harte Ausdruck von Bitterkeit schlich sich in Regulus' Augen, als er dem Wind bei seinem Spiel mit den Blättern zusah. Sachte segelten sie über unsichtbare Bahnen und Kreise, bevor die Luft sie wieder antrieb, in Höhen und Tiefen, ausgeliefert und fremdbestimmt; und trotzdem hätte sich ein solch harmonisches Bild, getaucht in das Rot der Dämmerung, nie erzeugen lassen, wenn sie sich gewehrt hätten, wenn sie dem Wind getrotzt hätten und liegen geblieben wären.

Ein Seufzen entrann Regulus' Kehle. Jetzt dachte er schon über das Laub nach! Irgendetwas konnte mit ihm nicht stimmen.

Plötzlich zupfte Kreacher an seinem Ärmelsaum. Verärgert ob der Störung starrte Regulus den Hauself an, bis er dessen Blick folgte und erkannte, dass ein Auto vor dem Haus von Sirius und Aline vorgefahren war. Sofort spannte sich sein Körper an und er schnellte zur Straßenecke, um die Passagiere des Fahrzeugs genau ins Visier zu nehmen. Regulus' Atem ging immer schneller. Es durfte nicht wahr sein, es durfte einfach nicht, obwohl er bereits bei der ersten Begegnung mit Aline gespürt hatte, dass sie und Sirius etwas verband, was er mit den anderen Mädchen nicht gehabt hatte. Aber trotzdem, auch wenn sie gesagt hatte, sie würde Sirius immer noch lieben, es durfte einfach nicht...

Ein Kopf erschien, mittellanges braunes Haar wehte im Wind, als die Person sich zu einer anderen umdrehte, die nun ebenfalls ausgestiegen war und ihr die Arme um den Hals schlang. Regulus schluckte schwer. Also doch. Geschockt versuchte er seinen Blick abzuwenden, aber er schaffte es nicht. Wie gebannt beobachtete er in Horror, wie sich die beiden jungen Menschen innig und liebevoll küssten und anschließend Hand in Hand über irgendeinen Witz lachend den Kiesweg zum Haus beschritten. Von ihren freien Armen baumelten prall gefüllte Einkaufstaschen und die beiden schlenderten so ausgelassen und fröhlich, dass auf einmal eine der Plastiktüten platzte und ihren Inhalt auf den Boden entleerte. Aber anstatt eines Streits – den man bei so manch anderem Paar vielleicht erwartet hätte – begrüßten die beiden einfach die Möglichkeit, die Last los zu sein, und tanzten im Herbstlaub auf der Wiese - wie einst nachts auf der Wiese vorm See -, die Schals lose herunterhängend, bis die Frau sich schließlich in die Arme des Mannes warf, der sie hochhob, die beiden herumwirbelten und schließlich in einem weiteren Kuss versanken. Außer Atem gingen sie zurück zu den Sachen, die verstreut auf dem Kiesweg lagen, und sammelten sie gemeinsam glücklich lächelnd ein.

Mit emotionsloser Miene aber großer innerlicher Überwindung riss Regulus endlich seinen Blick los und drehte sich weg. Seine Beine versagten ihren Dienst und wie paralysiert rutschte er an der Häuserwand herunter. Irgendetwas war nun endgültig zerbrochen. Regulus konnte das Klirren des zerberstenden Glases fast hören. Am liebsten hätte er geweint, aber seine Augen blieben trocken und der Ausdruck in ihnen war nun endgültig der eines Menschen, der gestorben war. Warum? Warum? Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht? Was war falsch gelaufen mit seinem Leben?

Regulus bemerkte den Blick seines Hauselfen, der verwundert auf ihn gerichtet war, aber Kreacher sagte kein Wort. Anscheinend wusste er nichts mit der Situation anzufangen.

Regulus schluckte schwer und spannte seinen Kiefer an. Wieder kroch dieses Gefühl seine Kehle hoch, dieses Gefühl, seinen ganzen Schmerz herausschreien zu müssen, die Bombe platzen zu lassen, zu weinen. Seine Hände zitterten.

Sturmgraue Wolken verschluckten die letzten Reste des Sonnenlichts. Der sanfte rötliche Schimmer, der über der Welt gelegen hatte, war einem tristen Zwielicht der Dunkelheit gewichen. Regulus hatte seine Beine an den Körper herangezogen und seine Arme ruhten auf seinen Knien. Ein Regentropfen berührte seine Haut, aber er bewegte sich immer noch nicht, auch nicht, als dem ersten Regentropfen immer schneller immer mehr folgten, bis unzählige auf ihn niederprasselten. Der Regen war kalt und sog sich in seine Kleidung, aber Regulus rührte sich nicht. Er blinzelte, als die Tropfen über sein Gesicht rannen, spürte, wie sie von seiner Oberlippe perlten, sah, wie die entfernten Lichter der Straßenlaternen, die nun angegangen waren, hinter einem Regenschleier verschwammen. Bestimmt saßen Sirius und Aline nun im warmen Wohnzimmer und lachten und redeten im Schein des Kaminfeuers oder sie aßen im Esszimmer zu Abend im Schein der Kerzen, tranken süßlichen Rotwein, der ihren Kopf mit schweren Nebelschwaden füllte, oder aber sie waren bereits hochgegangen, ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie... Regulus konnte es nicht zu Ende denken.

„Steh auf!"

Kaum merklich schüttelte Regulus seinen Kopf. Nicht schon wieder diese Stimme.

„Steh auf!"

Regulus schwieg. Er wollte nur noch schlafen. Schlafen und nie mehr aufwachen. Diesem Albtraum, der ihn quälte, wenn er wach war, entfliehen.

Die Stimme verlor ihren herrschenden Ton und nahm einen sanfteren Klang an.

„Regulus?"

Regulus schwieg wieder.

„Was soll das?"

Immer noch Schweigen.

„Wem hilfst du, wenn du hier sitzen bleibst? ... Was willst du nun tun? Sterben?"

Endlich spürte Regulus wieder so etwas wie Leben in sich und seine Sprachbarriere zerbrach, wenn auch zögerlich.

„Ich..."

„Du weißt es nicht?"

Regulus nickte leicht.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Das hast du doch bestimmt gesehen, bist du nicht ein Engel oder so was?"

„Ich... bin kein Engel."

„Wie auch immer."

Resigniert seufzte Regulus. Auch der unsichtbare Sprecher schien für einen kurzen Moment nachzudenken.

„Kam das denn so unerwartet?"

„Warum ist das Leben nur so verdammt... unfair?"

Nun war es an der Stimme zu schweigen.

„Da hast du wohl keine Antwort, was?"

„Es geht vielen Menschen schlecht."

„Und dadurch soll ich mich jetzt besser fühlen?"

„Nein, aber du musst es in Relation sehen."

„Ja, sicher, blabla."

„Ich... ich kann dir auch nicht helfen. Ich weiß nur, dass du deinen Auftrag zu Ende bringen musst."

„Und wer hat das gesagt? Seit wann darf man nicht mehr das machen, was man will? Wer bist du, dass du über mich bestimmst? Gott?"

„Nein, der bin ich nicht, aber willst du den Horkrux denn nicht zerstören?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Bevor du hierher zu Sirius gekommen bist, wolltest du es noch."

„Na und?"

„Dein Besuch war außerplanmäßig."

„Und das heißt?"

„Du hast es immer noch zu wollen."

Ein Lachen entfuhr Regulus. Es war verzweifelt und ging in ein Schluchzen über. Endlich flossen die befreienden Tränen. Warum, das wusste auch Regulus nicht. Die Tränen verbanden sich mit den Regentropfen zu kleinen Rinnsälen. Zitternd hob er eine Hand zu seinem Gesicht und verbarg es. Ein Schütteln jagte beständig durch seinen Körper, bis es schließlich nachließ und nur noch stumme und heiße Tränen über seine Wangen rollten.

„Geh und tue das, wofür du bestimmt bist!"

Die Stimme hallte, als ob sie sich während dem Sprechen entfernen würde. Stille trat ein.

„Ich glaube nicht an Gott...", flüsterte Regulus nur, bevor er Kreacher anblickte, welcher ihn mit einer befremdlichen Miene musterte. Langsam glitt Regulus' rechte Hand zu seiner Hosentasche. Ohne ein einziges Mal zu zögern, langte er hinein und seine Finger berührten die Dose mit dem unbekannten Inhalt. Tief einatmend umfasste er sie und zog sie hervor. Kreacher beobachtete ihn. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte Regulus das Muster besser zu erkennen, das auf dem Behältnis eingraviert war, doch das Licht war zu spärlich. Als er es in dem weißen Raum aufgehoben hatte, hatte er es gar nicht beachtet, aber nun konnte er immerhin feststellen, dass es aus Mahagoni gefertigt war.

Regulus bückte sich vor, sodass Kreacher einen besseren Blick auf die Dose erhaschen konnte.

„Ist das der Portschlüssel?"

„Ja."

Vorsichtig tastete Regulus über die Gravur, als ihm auf einmal einfiel, dass er seinen Zauberstab dabei haben musste, immerhin war er wieder so auf die Erde zurückgekehrt, wie er sie verlassen hatte. Aufgeregt griff er in die Innentasche seines Mantels und tatsächlich. Die Gewissheit, nicht hilflos und unbewaffnet zu sein, übte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Regulus aus.

„Lumos!"

Sofort erstrahlte von der Spitze des Stabes ein gleichmäßiges Licht, welches auch auf das Behältnis fiel. Ein schwungvoll geschriebener Satz in Latein offenbarte sich.

_Mors ultima linea rerum est._

Regulus wünschte sich, er hätte bei den Lateinunterweisungen seiner Mutter besser aufgepasst, denn dann hätte er den Satz wohl übersetzen können, aber so blieb ihm dessen Sinn verschlossen.

„Was soll's...", dachte er nur, bevor er mit seiner Fingerspitze über das nasse Holz fuhr und schließlich den Deckel aufklappte.

Vor Überraschung hielt Regulus inne. Eine leise Melodie erklang, schön und traurig zugleich. Sie spielte sich unerbittlich in sein Gedächtnis und schon in der ersten Sekunde, da die Musik seine Ohren erreichte, wusste er, dass er sie niemals wieder würde vergessen können. Das kunstvoll geschnitzte Werk in seinen Händen war eine Spieluhr! Passend zu der Melodie drehte sich, wenn auch leicht stockend, eine kleine Ballerina auf ihren Zehenspitzen, gestreckt in einer eleganten Pose. Nun auch dem Regen ausgesetzt, vollführte sie weiter ihre Drehungen, durch die Beleuchtung des Zauberstabes hervorgehoben von der dunklen verschwommenen Nachtwelt. Während Regulus die Spieluhr fasziniert musterte, hatte Kreacher nicht mehr als einen desinteressierten Blick übrig. Regulus musste ein genervtes Aufseufzen unterdrücken.

„Na dann mal los..."

Regulus brachte seine freie Hand in Stellung und sah Kreacher noch einmal an.

„Wir packen beide gleichzeitig zu, okay? Also, 3 – 2 – 1 –"

In dem Moment, in dem Regulus und Kreacher beide jeweils einen Arm der Tänzerin berührten, spürte Regulus ein Ziehen irgendwo hinter seinem Nabel und mit einem Ruck lösten sich seine Füße vom Boden. Er und Kreacher wurden fortgerissen in einen Wirbel aus Farben, in einen Strudel, bis sie nur noch in Schwärze und greller Helligkeit schwammen.


End file.
